Kukkuṭa-Jātaka2
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Khuddaka Nikaya >> Jataka >>'Kukkuṭa-Jātaka2' 'Source': Adapted from Archaic Translation by W.H.D. Rouse ---- JATAKA No. 448 KUKKUTA-JATAKA "Trust not in those," etc. This story the Master told in the Bamboo Grove, on the subject of going about to kill. In the Hall of Truth, the Brethren(Monks) were discussing the evil nature of Devadatta. "Why, Sir, by bribing archers and others to the task, Devadatta is making an attempt to murder the Dasabala(Buddha)!" The Master, entering, enquired, "What is this, Brethren, that you speak of as you sit here together?" They told him. Said he, "It is not now the first time that he has tried to murder me, but it was the same before" ; and he told them a story of the past. ---- Once upon a time there reigned in Kosambi (*1) a king named Kosambaka. At that time the Bodhisattva became the offspring of a wild hen that lived in a grove of bamboo trees, and afterwards was the chief of a flock of several hundred birds in the forest. Not far off lived a Falcon, which as he found opportunity caught the birds one by one and ate them, and in course of time he devoured all the others, and the Bodhisattva was left alone. But he used all caution in seeking his food, and lived in a thick vegetation of bamboo. Here the Falcon could not get at him, so he set about thinking by what trick he might entice him to capture. Then he descended on a branch hard by, and called out, "Worthy bird, what makes you fear me? I am anxious to make friends with you. Now in such a place (naming it) is food in plenty; let us feed there together, and live like friends in company."--"No, good Sir," replied the Bodhisattva, "between you and me no friendship can ever be; so go away!"--"Good Sir, for my former sins you cannot trust me now; but I promise that I will never do so again!"--"No, I care not for such a friend; Go away, I say!" Again for the third time the Bodhisattva refused: "With a creature of such qualities," said he, "friendship there must never be"; and he made the wide woods reverberate, the deities applauding as he uttered this discourse: "Trust not in those whose words are lies, nor those who only know Self-interest, nor who have sinned, nor who too-pious show. "Some men have nature like the cows, thirsty and full of greed: Have words in truth a friend to soothe, but never come to deed. "These hold out dry and empty hands; the voice conceals their heart; From those who know not gratitude (conceited creatures!) keep apart. "Put not your trust in woman or in man of weak mind, Nor such as having made a pact to break it are inclined. "The man who walks in evil ways, to all things threatening death, Not firm, put no trust in him, like keenest sword in sheath. "Some speak smooth words that come not from the heart, and try to please With many a show of friendship feigned: put notyour trust in these. "When such an evil-minded man sees or food or gain, He works all ill, and go he will, but first will beyour weakness." These seven stanzas were repeated by the King of the birds. Then were the four stanzas following recited by the King of the Faith, words inspired by a Buddha's insight: "In friendly show full many a rival follows, his aid to give; As the bird left the Falcon, so it was best bad men to leave. "Who is not quick to recognise the meaning of events, Under his rivals' control he goes, and afterward repents. "Whosoever the meaning of events is quick to recognise, As from the Falcon's toils the bird, so from his rivals he flies. "From such inevitable and treacherous snare, Deadly, set deep mid many a forest tree, As from the Falcon far the bird did flee, The man of seeing eye afar should fare." And he again, after reciting these stanzas, called the Falcon, and rebuked him, saying, "If you continue to live in this place, I shall know what to do." The Falcon flew away from there and went to another place. ---- The Master, having ended this. discourse, said, "Brethren(Monks), long ago as now Devadatta tried to compass my destruction," and then he identified the Birth: "At that time, Devadatta was the Falcon, and I was myself the bird." Footnotes: (1)A city on the Ganges river.